


Bound by Seed and Submission

by heeroluva



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Dark Magic, Drabble, First Time, M/M, Ritual Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stomach Bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 06:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: Sirius lost James once, and isn't about to lose the piece of him that's left.





	Bound by Seed and Submission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evandar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evandar/gifts).



“Such a perfect boy.” 

Harry smiles at the praise, saying nothing as Sirius begins the ritual words.

When Sirius’ cock slowly spreads Harry’s untried body wide, Sirius’s chanting increased in tempo, and Harry’s back arches as high-pitched sounds escapes him. Sirius’ hand encases Harry’s smaller cock, the duel pain and pleasure causing him to shiver.

Finally fully seated within Harry’s welcoming body, Sirius presses against the bulge created by his cock in Harry’s abdomen. Harry convulses in orgasm, barely noting the glow that spread from him to Sirius.

Sirius’s grin is feral. “You’re mine now; you’ll never leave me again.”


End file.
